fanaticus_dbafandomcom-20200214-history
3/II/11 Gallic 400-50BC
History The army list covers the "La Tène" period of the celtic expansion in Europe till the Roman conquest of Gaul. From the "La Tène culture" Wikipedia page : La Tène culture developed and flourished during the late Iron Age (from about 500 BCE to the Roman conquest in the 1st century BCE) in Belgium, eastern France, Switzerland, Austria, Southern Germany, the Czech Republic, Poland, Slovakia,Slovenia, Croatia and parts of Hungary, Ukraine and Romania. More on the "La Tène culture" Wikipedia page. See also the "Celtic warfare" Wikipedia page. Army composition Enemies I/14c European Iron Age 700-315BC I/47 Illyrian 700BC-10AD I/48 Thracian 700BC-46AD I/55d Latin 399-338BC I/55e Umbrian 650-290BC I/57b Etruscan League 399-280BC II/10 Camillan Roman 400-275BC II/11 Gallic 400-50BC II/13 Samnite 355-272BC II/32a Later Carthaginian 275-202BC II/32b Later Carthaginian 201-146BC II/33 Polybian Roman 275-105BC II/39a Iberian 240-20BC II/39b Celtiberian 240-20BC II/39c Lusitanian 240-20BC II/47a Cimbri and Teutones 113-102BC II/47b Ariovistus 58BC II/47e Marcomanni Army of Maroboduus 9BC-19AD II/47f Early Suevi 19-49AD II/47g Other Early German 115BC-250AD II/49 Marian Roman 105-25BC II/52 Dacian 60BC-106AD Allies I/36a Ligurian 1000-124BC II/39a Iberian 240-20BC II/47b Ariovistus 58BC Camps and BUAs - Representation of an Oppidum which was a a large fortified settlement usually situated on heights. - Baggages with carts, women and children - Celtic village - Druidic stone circle Painting tips Tunic and Bracae (trousers) : the sleeve ends, neckline and hem could be trimmed with ornamental banding or different colour fabric. Colours have been recorded in history as being saffron (most popular), crimson, blue, black, yellow, purple and grey. Also there are accounts of 'checks of diverse colours' being used for tunics. (...) accounts exist of striped trousers worn by the Gauls. Helmets may be bronze or iron, weapons iron. Shields were brightly painted with specific symbols and patterns (Google is your friend). The Gauls were mostly blonde and red-haired. They may have dyed and covered their hair with limewater. The Naked warriors my have worn tattoos or body paint like the Picts. According to Diodorus Siculus: The Gauls are tall of body with rippling muscles and white of skin and their hair is blond, and not only naturally so for they also make it their practice by artificial means to increase the distinguishing colour which nature has given it. For they are always washing their hair in limewater and they pull it back from the forehead to the nape of the neck, with the result that their appearance is like that of Satyrs and Pans since the treatment of their hair makes it so heavy and coarse that it differs in no respect from the mane of horses. Some of them shave the beard but others let it grow a little; and the nobles shave their cheeks but they let the moustache grow until it covers the mouth. Miniatures * 15mm : Army packs : Essex Miniatures : DBA 3.0 Army pack complete with all options and individual references (packs of 4 mounted or 8foot) with photos. Chariot Miniatures at Magister Militum : DBA 2.x Army pack is missing the 4Wb options and the Cv General to get the 3.0 version. Individual references here. Other suppliers : * 28mm : Armies gallery Corvus Belli figures for a Gallic army Resources * From the DBA 3.0 rules : Armies of the Macedonian and Punic Wars (Duncan Head) : new 2016 printing available Armies and Enemies of Imperial Rome * Osprey Publishing : Rome's Enemies (2) Gallic & British Celts - men at arms 158 (Author: Peter Wilcox, Illustrator: Angus McBride) Celtic Warrior 300 BC–AD 100 - warrior 30 (Author: Stephen Allen, Illustrator: Wayne Reynolds ) * Others : Category:DBA Army Notes